


Ropes

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry and Pansy spend a night tied up in each other ...





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - Smut
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

_Sleep was like sex. The less you had, the more you craved it._  
_— Robert Dugoni_

Satin on her skin  
Dark eyes stare into the night  
Waiting for him  
Wanting the bite

Silk in his hands  
Jade eyes stare into the space  
Waiting for her  
Wanting the tie

Hands on wood  
Dark hair falling down her back  
Waiting for his call  
Wanting his bite

Fingers on brass  
Jet strands falling in his eyes  
Waiting on her knock  
Waiting her tie

Ropes on the bed  
Dark strands coiled in rows  
Waiting for her skin  
Wanting to cover

Silks on the table  
Jade bands coiled on sheets  
Waiting for his hands  
Wanting to bind

Satin on the floor  
Pale skin laid on cool sheets  
Waiting for the ropes  
Wanting their touch

Silk on the floor  
Scarred fingers laid on hot skin  
Waiting for the pattern  
Wanting their knots

Hands on silks  
Dark eyes search his skin  
Waiting for the knots  
Wanting the bite

Fingers on skin  
Jade eyes search her skin  
Waiting for the pieces  
Wanting to tie

Lips open with desire  
Dark hair brushing his skin  
Waiting for his touch  
Wanting his kiss

Lips sip with desire  
Jet strands brushing her skin  
Waiting for her breath  
Wanting her surrender

Ropes on her skin  
Dark strands holding his desire  
Waiting for her permission  
Wanting her heat

Silks in his hands  
Jade bands brushing her skin  
Waiting for his knot  
Wanting his strength

Hands on his ropes  
Dark eyes drooping with pleasure  
Waiting for his push  
Wanting his steel

Fingers on her center  
Jade eyes drooping with pleasure  
Waiting for her shiver  
Wanting her velvet

Lips on cool skin  
Soft kisses tracing bites  
Waiting for permission  
Wanting her release

Lips on hot skin  
Biting kiss tracing moans  
Waiting for tremors  
Wanting his reward

Satin on his skin  
Dark eyes lifting to his  
Waiting for the fall  
Wanting his moan

Silk on her skin  
Jade eyes lifting to hers  
Waiting for the rise  
Wanting her heart

Hands in the air  
Dark hair tangles in his hands  
Waiting to let go  
Wanting to rest

Fingers on the ropes  
Jet strands tangles in hers  
Waiting to let go  
Wanting to relax

Ropes on the bed  
Pale hands feeling hot skin  
Waiting to speak  
Wanting to love

Silks on the sheets  
Scarred hands feeling cool lips  
Waiting to hear  
Wanting to love


End file.
